


Tie a Ribbon

by torino10154



Series: Adventdrabbles 2011 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-01
Updated: 2011-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2146818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Tie a Ribbon

"You can not possibly believe I'd allow that garish monstrosity into our home."

Harry laughed. "It's a Christmas Tree."

"It's enormous."

"Nine feet but I had them trim off a bit at the bottom to make sure it would fit."

"The decorations are…." Severus was left momentarily speechless. There were gold snitches and silver cauldrons as well as green and red ribbon draped over every branch and twig.

Harry pulled off a piece of red ribbon. "I thought perhaps you'd find the ribbon in particular quite useful."

"Oh?"

As Harry wrapped the ribbon around his wrist, Severus could only agree.


End file.
